Schoolstuck
by gamzee112233
Summary: This is technically JadeKat, but you know, it's also schoolstuck because there are other people and they go to school, lol.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Jade Harley. I have just recaitnly moved into a friendly town called Sleeping Haven. Today I am planning on making new friends at school! My grandpa and I finally found a middle school I could go to with out it being a hassle to get me there. I am 14 years old, this is my last year in middle school then off to high-school! I heard from my old friends back from where I used to live that high-school is really fun!

I walked outside and then to the bus-stop. There were two boys waiting there, talking with each other. They looked like really close friends. I waved hello then blushed and looked away. The blonde one was really cute. The one with the black hair was kind-of dorky and wore glasses. "Hey! What's your name?" the brown haired one asked. "I'm Jade Harley. I've just recaintly moved here." I replied. "Hi there Jade! My name is John Egbert and this is my friend Dave Strider. We have a couple of other friends I'd like to introduce to you once the bus gets here! They're really great!" said John very enthusiasticly. "Sounds great John." I said and then gave him a smile.

The bus arrived shortly after I said that. It was puffing black fumes from the back, it was almost intoxicating the fumes it was putting out. Oh well, might as well get used to it now. "Come'on Jade!" ushered John. He brought me to the middle section of the bus where four other people were sitting. One of them was wearing 3-D glasses, or at least I thought they were 3-D glasses. The other one was a lovely girl with blonde hair and had a squiddle shirt on! I used to love squiddles so I might be able to get along with this girl. The other one had black hair and red eyes. He was also really short and he looked really grumpy. It looked like he could be an albino but his hair is black. The other girl was wearing a black shirt and a gray pull-over. She had long, flowing, dark brown hair. She was quite beutiful. She was being quite annoying twords the one with black curly hair.

"Well Jade, these are the friends I'd like you to meet." John pointed to the one with blonde hair and had the squiddle shirt on."Jade, I'd like you to meet Rose Lalonde. Rose, this is Jade." John said with a dorkish smile. "Hello Jade, pleasure to meet you." replied Rose. "Nice to meet you Rose." I said. "Hi, I'm Vriska Serket! I'm geussing you're Jade?" said the girl with long hair. "Yes I am! How did you know?" I answered in astounishment. "I over-heard your guys' conversation silly. Oh and by the way, this is our friend Karkat Vantas. He's a pain in the ass, haha!" she explained. "Why is he such a pain in the ass?" I asked. "Because he's grumpy all the time and he never wants to do anything fun! He's boring as hell! Oh and he yells a lot." she explained. "Who's the one with the 3-D glasses on?" I questioned. "Oh, he's Sollux Captor. He wears those glasses for fun and to look cool. He's actually a real nerd! Suprisingly he has a girl-friend."

Karkat looked over at me and glared. I looked away because I don't like when people are mean to me. When I looked back, he apologized. He didn't necisarely say it, but his eyes did. I smiled at him. He looked away and blushed. The bus fianlly stopped. I was really hoping I would have first period with any of these people! They all seem really nice and lovely. I would also love to see if they have more friends I could meet. I feel like these guys could be some of my best friends, even Karkat...


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to first period, I had figured out that none of the cool people I had met on the bus were in my class. But then a girl walked up to me who looked really friendly. She was wearing a white tank-top and had brown wavy hair. "Hello! My name if Feferi Peixes! What's your name?" she asked. "My name is Jade Harley. Hey, um, I have a question. Do you know a guy named John Egbert?" I wondered. "Yes, I do! He's the best. Did you meet any of my other friends?"

"I think I might of." I scratched my head. "Do you know who Sollux Captor is?" she asked me with a smile that just made me melt. "Yeah! I met him on the bus this morning along with Dave, Vriska, Karkat and Rose! They all seem like great people. Do you know them all?" she looked at me and smirked. "I promise you, they are great but they can all be a pain in the ass sometimes. Especially Vriska. But you kind of get used to it after a while. Well, what I was going to tell you is that Sollux is my boyfriend! He is so great." she explained. "Oh well.." I got interupted by the sound of the bell, class was over. "Well, I'll see you later Feferi." she waved goodbye and skipped off in the other direction from where I was going.

Lunch came sooner then expected. I was trying to find a place to sit, well I was actually trying to find one of the people that I met today. While scanning the lunch room I finally found Sollux and Feferi sitting by a bunch of other people who I didn't know. Along with Feferi I found Karkat and John and all the others that I met on the bus. I sat down next to John. "Oh, hey Jade! I can't belief that I don't have any classes with you! That really upset me, but I figured out you have first period with Feferi." he started to kind of trail off. Then a girl who was wearing black lipstick and a red skirt chipped in. "John, you are trailing off again, my dear." she exclaimed. "Oh thank you Kanaya. You always keep me in line haha." he rubbed the back of his head. I could tell he was sweating a bit. Hmm, maybe he liked the girl he called Kanaya. "Hey John?" I was goning to ask him if he liked Kanaya. "Do you have a crush on Kanaya?"

"No. How did you get that impression?" he asked. "Well, because when she told you that you were traling off, you started sweating." I explained. "Oh, well I got a little embaressed."

"Oh, okay just wondering." I winked at him. The bell rung and lunch was over. I was a little surprised I wasn't introduced to any new people. There were about 10 other people besides the ones that I met earlier today. But I geuss it doesn't really matter. While heading out of the lunch room, I acidentaly bumped into Karkat. "Hey! Watch it fuckass!" I acidently dropped my stuff. "I'm so sorry! I promise I'll watch out next time..." I said as I tried to gather up all of my stuff. "Hey, actually, I'm sorry, I lost my temper, let me help you pick up your books." he started to bend down. "No, it's fine, I've got it. Thanks for offering your help." He walked off. I could tell that he was blushing because he looked back and his face was completely red. He is really confusing...


	3. Chapter 3

When 6th period came I was already worn out. School is hard! It's only the first day and I have homework! Oh well.

6th and 7th period came and passed, but the bus ride home was what really got me. There were a couple of new people who I met, Terezi and Kanaya. Terezi is kind-of weird! She sniffs and licks everything! I don't get it. Karkat gets really irritated with Terezi! I think it's kind of cute. "Hey new girl," Dave looked over at me. I swear in that moment I was as red as a tomato! "Yes?" I replied. "Wanna come to a party at my place on Friday?" he asked me. "I would love to!" I said with great enthusiasm. This was so great! Dave is so handsome and he seems really popular! Hopefully I will get to know him better. "Cool. Just walk home with me after school. John, Karkat and all of the others are gonna come to so it'll probably be intense. This shit is gonna be off the hook." He explained. "Okay Dave! I look forward to it!" I was so excited! I wasn't quite sure about Karkat coming though. But I'm not gonna let him ruin my night!

The bus started to come to a stop. "Hey Jade, can Dave and I walk you home? We wanna see your cool new house!" John asked. "Yeah sure, I'd enjoy the company!" Most of the way home we were silent and it was really awkward. Sometimes John would look at Dave with a dorky, weird smile and then Dave would smirk. It seemed like those two were really close and had been friends for a while. To be honest I was kind-of jealous of their relationship.

"Well, this is my house." We stopped in front of my regular house, with the dark red brick and the huge windows. Inside the house you could see my grandpa watching one of his cheesy movies. "Wow! Those windows are huge! You have a nice house! Well, we'll see you tomorrow Jade! Nice meeting you!" John waved good bye. I stood on my porch for a moment and watched them walk off. Dave looked back and smiled at me. I turned so red that I had to turn around and run in my house before he could see. I am so surprised I haven't embarrassed myself in front of him yet.

"How was your day at school Jade?" grandpa asked. "It was good! I met lots of new, cool, interesting people!" I said to him. "That's nice sweetie." I ran up-stairs. There was no time to sit around and talk to grandpa about my day at school. Today was Wednesday so I had to choose out an outfit for Friday. Dave never really said what the party was for so I'm going to dress casual, but not too casual. So kind-of casual but not like everyday wear. I am just so thrilled to be going to this party! It's my first day and I got invited to a party. I'm just really confident about this year. I think I might be crushing on the cool kid though. He's just so awesome and I don't want to make a mistake…


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday dragged on but I did become closer with Feferi. I also met this really cool guy named Eridan! He has a really eccentric sense of style! He wears blue and black striped pants and a cape! I've never really seen anyone wear a cape out of their own free will. Lunch is really great though! There are just so many awesome people! I hope I'm not making a bad impression though…

"Hey there new girl," Eridan ushered over to me and I walked over to him. "What's your name?" He asked me with a smile. He had kind-of a wavy way of speaking and he stuttered on his w's, I thought it was pretty neat though! "My name is Jade Harley! What's yours?" I asked. "eridan ampora come sit next ta me and some a my friends." He said. "Okay, can do!" I grabbed my lunch and sat right next to Eridan. Feferi, Sollux, and Vriska were also sitting next to him. "Hey Jade! I see you've met Eridan! He's a pain in the butt isn't he?" she said. "Umm, no, not really, but then again I just barley met him." I replied. I figure out while eating lunch that Feferi and Eridan and all the others are really cool!

When I got home that day I mainly was fretting about my out fit decision. On the bus ride home Dave told me it was just a casual party so just come in what I usually wear. On the brighter side Feferi is coming over to my house to hang out! I ran down-stairs again to ask gramps if it's okay if I hang out with her. "Yeah you can hang out with her." He said. "Thanks Grandpa!" I ran back up-stairs. I had to clean up the huge mess I made in my room last night trying to pick out an out-fit.

Feferi came over that night. "You have a really nice place Jade!" she told me. "Thank you! So, how are things going with you and Sollux?" I asked her. I wondered because they've been a little distant lately. "Well, I have to say not so good Jade… I think we don't really have mutual feelings for each other anymore… Hey, can you keep a secret?" she asked me. "Yes of course! I will never tell another soul!" I said. "I think I love Eridan." My mouth dropped right open. I was so surprised! They didn't really look like they were made for each other. "Really? When did these feelings occur?" I asked her. "A little bit ago… He's just been really charming lately and I like how he casually wears a cape! Do you have a crush on any one?" she buzzed. "I have a crush on Dave." I replied. "Really? Wow! I would have never guessed!" Her phone rang. "Hello? Okay I'm on my way. I have to go Jade. It was nice hanging out with you!" I walked her out the door. "See you tomorrow Feferi!" She waved to me.

"I'm going to cook dinner soon okay?" Grandpa said to me as I walked in. "Okay." I went back up-stairs to my room. I hope Feferi's good at keeping secrets. But I think Dave can already tell that I have a crush on him. I really wonder about Karkat though… I just want to know if he hates me or not. He gives off these vibes that he despises me and then he's nice to and walks off blushing. Wait, maybe he has a crush on me…


End file.
